One Last Goodbye
by Katherine Lexi Marianne RIley
Summary: No one plans their death; especially where lord Voldemort is concerned. So when you are given the chance to see someone after seventeen years, you grab it.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry POV**

**My name's Harry. I'm eighteen years old. I live in the house my godfather Sirius left me. When I was one year old, a dark wizard who went by the name of Voldermort killed my parents and obviously no one has seen them since. So when I got a letter saying that my parents along with a bunch of other dead people would be brought back to life I was naturally wary.**


	2. Chapter 2

**George POV**

**A year ago my twin brother was killed by a dark wizard. Two minuets ago I received a letter telling me that I could have him back for a week. I was all set to reply back straight away but my mother stopped me. I know that she wants Fred back as much as I do, even if its only for one week, but she has more restraint then me. She told me it could be a trick. I said I don't care. She told me I had to wait any way. She also said I can't tell anyone else that Fred might come back, just incase it is a trick. All my life I have been a joker, playing tricks on anyone and accepting tricks from others like me. This is the first time in my life I have hoped something isn't just a joke.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione POV**

**Today is an exciting day. Today is the day people from all over Britain are journeying to the Ministry of Magic to be reunited with lost relatives. I know I sound crazy but it's true. All those people who died under Lord Voldermort will be brought back to life. The catch? They are only back here for a week. I can't help but look at Harry. He hasn't seen his parents since he was just over one year old and now he is eighteen and he gets to spend a week with them. Next to him is George. He finally gets to say goodbye to his twin brother. After the great battle at hogwarts, George just moped about in bed all day. For a whole month he didn't bother to get out of bed, he didn't bother to change his clothes. He didn't eat properly, he didn't sleep properly, he didn't function properly. It was as though he had literally lost the left half of his body. It was scary. George became thinner and thinner and the bags under his eyes became darker. It was one day when Harry visited that George snapped out of it. From what Ginny had told us, Harry was in the same kind of trance. When he visited, we knew he was. George managed to drag him self down stairs. He took one look at Harry and they both walked upstairs together. They didn't resurface for three hours but they both looked a bit happier when they came down and they both ate a large meal. They both looked like a weight had been lifted of their shoulder, like the world wasn't as big as it seemed, like they finally weren't alone in the world. They became better and better friends and as their friendship progressed, they became happier.**

**Even now, they stood side by side, firm friends, the same look of fear mingled with excitement spread across their faces.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry POV**

**I stood there next to George for ten minutes. I felt more excited then I had ever felt in my life, even more excited then I did on my first day at Hogwarts. But at the same time I couldn't help but feel more scared then ever. What if they don't like me? What if they decide they don't want to see me? What if it was all just a big prank? Thoughts rush through my mind and with every passing second I grew more and more uncertain. After a while Ginny comes and stands beside me and holds my hand tightly. I squeeze it back gratefully. Suddenly a loud horn blows and many footsteps can be heard. They're here. Everyone around me tenses up, the excitement fills everyone to bursting point. People start squealing, laughing, hugging. Fred Weasley walks up to us, a big grin on his face. George leaves my side and runs up to him, an identical smile on his face. People start to leave slowly, all talking loudly and quickly. I stretch my neck, trying to see over all the people. Soon there are only a few family's milling about, still crying with joy and trying to get every last bit of information from their friends and family before enjoying this week. A single tear runs down my cheek and I turn to leave. Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley call me back but I carry on walking. **


	5. Chapter 5

Harry POV  
As I walk out of the grand ministry doors I hear footsteps behind me, running. I speed up but someone pulls me towards them before I can escape. Long, soft hair tickles my face and I can feel tear drops fall into my hair. Another pair of strong arms circles round me and the woman. I can hear her whispering but it takes me a while to work out what she is saying; 'Harry, my precious baby Harry' over and over. I open my eyes and all I can see is the long red hair of my mother. I can't help the tears from leaking out if my own eyes. 'You came' I breath out happily. My mother pulls back. 'Of course we came, my baby! We wouldn't miss this chance for the world!' Then I see my father. He is smiling through his tears and nodding in agreement. Then three more people walk out. One ragged looking man, a man with long black hair and a woman with long, electric blue hair. I smile at my godfather, my ex-teacher and his wife; Sirius, Remus and Tonks. My smile stretches wider an I rush to hug Sirius. Then a little creature walks out behind them. He is wearing a dirty football shirt, a long pair of blue shorts and two odd socks, one green and one pink. 'Dobby!' I yell as I scoop the little creature up. 'Is it ok that I came to see you, master?' He asks in his squeaky voice. 'Oh Dobby, of course. I have missed you so much Dobby!' This causes him to cry too. Great sobs that shake his whole body. The Weasleys all walk out together, large smiles fixed on each of their faces. Fred Weasley walks forward and grins at me. 'Good to see you, Harry' he says, reaching out to shake my hand. 'And you!' I reply, setting a still sobbing Dobby on the ground so as to return the gesture. 'I don't suppose anyone has a house bigger then mine? I don't exactly want to go back there if I'm honest with you' Sirius says and we all laugh. 'Don't worry, Sirius, me and Kreacher have worked to make it a lot better.' Sirius sighs but agrees to come back with us all the same. With my mother on one side, Ginny on the other and the rest if my family and friends around me, I set off for the place I can now call home.

**A/N I don't know what to do next :-/ aaahhhh!**


End file.
